FILLIA PUIS
by KIT-X
Summary: Emily kehrt als Engel zurück...


Titel: Fillia Puis  
Autor: KIT-X  
Kontakt: kit-x@t-online.de  
Spoiler: "Emiliy I + II", "Alle Seelen" und mein Reli-Unterricht *lol*  
Rating: PG-13, a bisserl (viel) MSR  
  
Fillia Pius  
  
Es war kein Geheimnis, dass man Fox Mulder für einen paranoiden Spinner hielt. Er bezeichnete sich ja selbst bisweilen als solchen. Dennoch, was heute Nacht vor sich ging, war schon mehr als das. Fox Mulder fühlte sich beobachtet. Auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte, von wem oder was. Irgend etwas war anwesend, hier in seinem dunklen Apartment. Er lag in seinem Wasserbett, lauschte aufmerksam auf jedes Geräusch, und starrte Löcher in die Luft, versuchte etwas zu sehen, was nicht existent zu sein schien.  
Gott, das war doch verrückt!  
Er drehte sich auf die Seite, den Kopf auf den Ellenbogen gestützt, und runzelte die Stirn. Nachdenklich fuhr er mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen, und blickte durch das offen stehende Fenster nach draußen. Es war eine laue Vollmondnacht im November, eine leichte Brise strich durch das Fenster und erfüllte den Raum mit würzig-frischer Nachtluft. Es war noch kein Schnee gefallen, in diesem Jahr, die Witterung war vollkommen untypisch für diese Jahreszeit...  
Der Mond schien durch das Fenster und warf ein helles Lichterspiel auf den Teppichboden. Mulder betrachtete es, den Kopf noch immer aufgestützt. Nach einer Weile warf er einen Blick auf den Digitalwecker neben seinem Bett. 23.49 Uhr. Er seufzte. Warum, zum Teufel, schlief er nicht einfach ein, anstatt dauernd Kopfarbeit zu leisten und in Zweifeln zu versinken? Zweifel an sich, seiner Arbeit, seinem Verstand, der ganzen, verfluchten, gottverdammten Welt...  
Plötzlich erschrak er. War das eine Bewegung gewesen? Ein Schatten, der durch sein Zimmer huschte?  
Mulder, du bist wirklich paranoid!, schalt er sich.  
Er blinzelte und sah genauer hin.   
Nein, er irrte sich nicht. Dort, hinter dem hellerleuchteten Ausschnitt des Teppichbodens stand jemand, eine kleine Person...  
Mulder kniff die Augen zusammen, seine Hand zuckte in Richtung Nachttischschublade, in der er eine Sig Sauer P-229 aufbewahrte - für alle Fälle. Fälle wie diesen...  
Die kleine Gestalt bewegte sich, und Mulder riss die Waffe aus der Lade. Er wusste nicht, wer der Eindringling war, oder wie er in diesen Raum, dieses Apartment gelangt war, aber der Umstand, dass dort jemand war, erschreckte ihn zutiefst, auch wenn er die ganze Zeit darauf gefasst zu sein schien, mit irgendjemand oder irgendwas konfrontiert zu werden. Seine Hände zitterten.  
"Stehen bleiben!", rief er laut. "Oder ich schieße!"  
Die Gestalt hielt inne. Sie stand nun nur noch drei Meter von Mulder entfernt, halb erhellt vom Mondlicht. Große, unschuldig dreinblickende Augen sahen zu ihm auf, ohne Angst. Kurzes blondes Haar, ein volles Kindergesicht...  
Mulder ließ die Waffe sinken. Ungläubig starrte er die Gestalt vor sich an. Es war ein Mädchen, ein kleines Mädchen. Und nicht irgendeines...  
"Emily?", hauchte er ungläubig.  
Das Mädchen erwachte nun wieder aus seiner Starre. Es ging die letzten Schritte bis zum Bett, blieb dann stehen und blickte in Mulders Gesicht.  
Der starrte verwirrt zurück. Das konnte nicht sein, es konnte einfach nicht sein! Emily, Scullys Tochter... - Sie war seit über einem Jahr tot...  
"Emily?", fragte er daher noch mal. Was war das vor ihm? Eine geisterhafte Erscheinung, ein Gespenst? Eine Einbildung? Eine Vision?  
Das Mädchen war nicht gealtert, sah genauso aus wie damals. So lebendig...  
Emily streckte die Hand aus und berührte Mulders Gesicht. Ja, sie berührte es. Kein Trugbild, keine Vision, kein Gespenst. Mulder konnte die zarte Kinderhand fühlen, die über seine Schläfe glitt, so sachte, beinahe schüchtern - und doch so warm...  
Sie war echt!  
Konnte das wahr sein?  
Dürfte das war sein?  
Mulder hielt den Atem an, als er nach Emilys Hand griff. Er musste sich noch einmal selbst überzeugen. Er griff nicht - wie erwartet - ins Leere, sondern ertastete ihre kleinen Finger, die noch immer auf seinem Gesicht lagen. Ungläubig sah er ihr in die Augen, forschend.  
"Daddy", sagte das Mädchen leise und lächelte.  
Mulder blinzelte. "Was hast du da gesagt?"  
Er musste sich verhört haben. Er lag noch immer auf dem Ellenbogen aufgestützt im Bett, unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Die plötzliche Umarmung der Kleinen, die sich nach vorne beugte und ihre Ärmchen um seinen Hals schlang, ließ fast sein Herz aussetzten. Nicht, dass Emily fest zugedrückt hätte, nein, sie war unwahrscheinlich sanft. Es war die Tatsache, dass sie es tat, und das Wort, das sie - während sie ihn umarmte - wiederholte:  
"Daddy."  
Sanft, aber bestimmt, löste er sich von ihr, sah sie durchdringend an.  
"Wieso nennst du mich so, Emily?", fragte er ruhig, auch wenn es ihm kaum gelang, sich zu beherrschen.  
"Weil du mein Daddy bist", antwortete das Mädchen lapidar.  
"Wer hat dir das gesagt?", fragte Mulder weiter.  
"Die Schwester im Heim", sagte das Mädchen. "Als sie mit einem Doktor ohne Haare gesprochen hat. Da hat sie es ihm von einem Papier vorgelesen."  
"Wirklich?"  
Emily nickte kräftig.  
Mulder hatte sich nun im Bett aufgesetzt, fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch das Haar. Erst starrte er an die Zimmerdecke, dann zu Emily. Sie sah nicht so aus, als ob sie lügen würde.  
Er angelte nach dem Funktelefon neben sich und wählte eine Nummer. Als sich die Vermittlung meldete, verlangte Mulder das Kinderheim, in dem Emily einst untergebracht gewesen war. Eine weibliche Stimme, die einer Frau mit dem Namen "Larken" gehörte, empfing ihn mit dem üblichen Text. "Was kann ich für Sie tun?"  
"Guten Morgen, hier spricht Special Agent Fox Mulder vom FBI. Ich hätte gerne eine Information über ein Kind, das bis vor einem Jahr bei Ihnen im Heim untergebracht gewesen war, Emily Sims. Krankenakten, Geburtsurkunde..."  
"Eigentlich vergeben wir solche Informationen nicht..."  
Mulder ging taktisch vor. "Hören Sie, Miss Larken, ich kann nichts für das, was mein Vorgesetzter von mir verlangt. Für die Aufklärung eines Falles, an dem wir gerade arbeiten, ist es unumgänglich, diese Akten einzusehen! Sie könnten wichtige Informationen beinhalten, die unsere Arbeit erheblich erleichtern würden."  
"Das Mädchen ist tot, Sir", sagte Miss Larken zögerlich.  
"Das weiß ich. Es geht einzig und allein um ihre Akten. Könnte ich sie mir heute noch abholen, so schnell wie möglich? Sagen wir, in... einer Stunde?"  
Er hörte, wie die Frau am anderen Ende merklich Luft holte. Er wollte ihr keine Gelegenheit geben, ihm seine Bitte abzuschlagen.  
"Das FBI geht mit jeglichen Informationen sehr vertraulich um, Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen machen. Wenn Sie darauf bestehen, mache ich Kopien der Akten und gebe die Originale wieder zurück."  
Miss Larken seufzte. "Okay, Sir, ich werde Sie Ihnen bereitlegen."  
"Vielen Dank, Miss."  
Mulder legte auf, schlug dann die Decke zurück und stand auf.  
"Magst du es, im Dunklen Auto zu fahren?", fragte er, während er ein frisches Hemd aus seinem Schrank zog und hineinschlüpfte.  
"Ja", erwiderte Emily.  
"Gut."  
"Wo fahren wir hin?"  
"Zu deiner Mom - über ein paar Umwege."  
  
  
00.28 Uhr  
Children Center, Washington, D.C.  
  
Mulder bedankte sich freundlich nickend bei Miss Larken, der Frau, mit der er zuvor am Telefon gesprochen hatte, und wandte sich dann von der Rezeption ab. Er ging ein paar Schritte, bis zur Treppe, dann blieb er stehen. Mit fliegenden Fingern durchblätterte er Emilys Akte, bis er die Daten fand, nach denen er gesucht hatte.  
Er holte scharf Atem und trat einen Schritt zurück, um sich mit den Schultern gegen die Wand lehnen zu können. Kurz schloss er die Augen, schüttelte den Kopf und blickte erneut auf das Blatt.  
Nein, es gab keinen Zweifel. Unter dem Namen des Vaters war sogar das Ergebnis einer DNS-Analyse geheftet worden. 76% Übereinstimmung.  
Es war unmöglich...  
Aber es war die Wahrheit.  
Er, Fox Mulder, war der biologische Vater von Emily, Scullys Tochter.  
Einen Moment lang glaubte er, das Schwindelgefühl, das in ihm aufstieg, würde ihn übermannen, doch er riss sich zusammen. Er holte tief Luft.  
"Sir? Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Miss Larken, mit einigen Bettlaken auf dem Arm, kam an ihm vorbei und blieb mit sorgenvollem Gesicht stehen.  
Das brachte Mulder endgültig wieder auf den Teppich. Er schlug die Akte zu und ließ sie in der Innentasche seines Mantels verschwinden.  
"Äh, ja, danke. - Die DNS-Analysen in Emilys Akte... die ihrer Eltern, wer hat das angeordnet?"  
Miss Larken zögerte einen Moment. "Warten Sie, das müsste in dem Computer angemerkt sein. - Soll ich nachsehen?"  
"Ich bitte darum."  
Sie legte das Bündel Bettlaken - sie waren wohl für den nächsten Waschgang bestimmt - auf den Boden und ging mit Mulder zusammen zurück zur Rezeption.  
"Kann Ihnen die Akte weiterhelfen?", fragte sie, während sie einen Drehstuhl heranzog und sich vor den Computermonitor setzte.  
"Ja, durchaus. - Und wenn ich wüsste, wer die DNS-Analysen in Auftrag gegeben hat, wäre uns noch mehr geholfen."  
"Ja, ich sehe gerade nach..."   
Ein paar Tastenkombinationen, das Bild wechselte. Mulder blickte kurz auf die Uhr. Kurz nach halb eins...  
"Calderon, Dr. Calderon. Am 21.12.1997."  
Mulder nickte grimmig. Dieser Name sagte ihm durchaus etwas.  
"Prangen Pharmazeutika", knurrte er.  
Miss Larken sah erstaunt auf. "Ja. Kennen Sie diesen Mann?"  
"Flüchtig", erwiderte Mulder ausweichend, dann hob er die Hand zum Gruß. "Noch einmal vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, Miss", sagte er, bevor er sich abwandte, den Gang entlang- und die Treppe hinabstürmte.  
Dr. Calderon!  
Erinnerungen, so unwahrscheinlich bildhaft, stiegen in Mulder empor. Mulder war bei diesem Mann gewesen, der in Prangen für die dort anwesenden Pharmazeutika gearbeitet hatte, um mehr über Emily zu erfahren. Doch der Arzt hatte sich geweigert, Informationen über Emily preis zu geben - diese Information vielleicht? Die, die besagte, dass er, Mulder, ihr Vater war? Emily war damals mit einem experimentellen Medikament behandelt worden. Calderon hatte diese Firmenergebnisse - die Ergebnisse jahrelanger Forschung - nicht preisgeben wollen, indem er Mulder die Unterlagen aushändigte. Er hatte ihm aber angeboten, dass er die Behandlung fortsetzten könnte, wenn Emily ihm wieder für die Versuche zur Verfügung gestellt werden würde. Er hatte bedauert, dass er ansonsten nichts für das Kind würde tun können.  
Mulder hatte daraufhin seine Beherrschung verloren und den aalglatten Mann mit seiner Waffe bedroht. Er hatte ihm unmissverständlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er ihn für einen Verschwörer hielt, für einen von denen, die ein furchtbares Experiment in Gang gesetzt hätten: Ein kleines Mädchen war zu Versuchszwecken erschaffen worden und sollte nun sterben, weil das Experiment abgebrochen wurde. Mulder hätte Dr. Calderon damals beinahe erschossen, er war kurz davor gewesen, Amok zu laufen, so wütend war er gewesen, aber das Auftauchen einiger Angestellten der Firma hatte ihn davon abgehalten.  
Nun bereute er, es nicht getan zu haben.  
Aber was soll's?, dachte er. Der Mistkerl ist ohnehin tot.  
Mulder trat durch die Tür nach draußen und eilte über den Parkplatz zu seinem Wagen, in dem Emily geduldig gewartet hatte. Er schloss die Fahrertür auf und ließ sich auf den Sitz fallen.  
"Fahren wir jetzt zu Mom?", fragte das Mädchen auf dem Rücksitz erwartungsvoll.  
Mulder wandte sich um und strich ihr kurz über das weiche blonde Haar. "Ja, Emily, das machen wir", sagte er, und startete den Motor. Er fuhr von Parkplatz herunter und verließ das Gelände des Children Centers. Während der Wagen über eine Landstraße surrte, zog er sein Handy hervor und wählte Scullys Nummer. Er wollte sie lieber wecken, bevor er mit Emily bei ihr eintraf.  
Er hörte das Freizeichen, einmal, zweimal...  
"Ja?"  
Ohne Zweifel, etwas verschlafen, stellte Mulder fest, und es war ihm tief im Inneren etwas unangenehm, Scully aus dem Schlaf schrecken zu müssen. Aber er hatte seine Gründe dafür.  
"Scully, ich bin's. Entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Sie geweckt habe, aber es ist wirklich wichtig..."  
"Mulder, was ist los?" Ihre Stimme war nun gar nicht mehr müde, sondern hellwach und besorgt.  
"Nichts wirklich Schlimmes. Etwas... na ja, Sie werden es gleich selbst sehen. Ich bin gerade auf dem Weg zu Ihnen." Im Rückspiegel erhaschte er Emilys Spiegelbild. "Und ich bin nicht allein..."  
"Ich verstehe nicht, Mulder..."  
"In einer Viertelstunde werden Sie es tun. Also, bis gleich."  
Sie klang etwas verwirrt, doch sie ließ sich - wie so oft - auf sein Spiel ein.  
"Okay, bis gleich."  
Mulder ließ das Handy in seine Tasche zurückgleiten und konzentrierte sich nun wieder vollends auf die Straße. Emily auf dem Rücksitz blickte schweigend aus dem Fenster auf die nächtliche Stadt. Schweigend... - Aber irgendwie auch... - erwartungsvoll.  
  
  
00.53 Uhr  
Scullys Apartment  
  
Mulder hatte kaum angeklopft, als er auch schon Scullys Stimme im Inneren vernahm.  
"Kommen Sie rein, die Tür ist auf."  
Mulder blinzelte kurz, dann öffnete er die Tür. Er blickte in den Flur, keine Spur von Scully.  
"Ich bin im Bad, ich komme gleich", hörte er sie aus dem Raum nebenan.  
Er griff nach Emilys Hand, und sie betraten das Apartment. Mulder schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er wollte gerade aufs Wohnzimmer zusteuern, als Scully auch schon erschien.  
"Mulder, ich weiß zwar nicht, was..."  
Sie erstarrte, als sie das Mädchen neben ihrem Partner erkannte.  
"Oh Gott", hauchte sie, bevor sie sich die Hand vor den Mund schlug. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib, war totenblass. Mulder eilte zu ihr hinüber und packte sie bei den Schultern, bevor ihre Knie nachgeben konnten. Sie bebte, Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen.  
Mulder umarmte sie, sein Mund, der nahe an ihrem Ohr lag, flüsterte:  
"Sie bilden sich das nicht ein, Scully, sie ist echt..."  
Sie sah ihn kurz an, ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht wurde vom Flurlicht nur schwach erhellt. Dann löste sie sich von ihm und sank auf die Knie. Emily, die herangekommen war, fiel ihr in die Arme.  
"Mommy", rief das Mädchen überglücklich und kuschelte sich an die Schulter ihrer Mutter. Scully liefen die Tränen, sie schluchzte leise, presste das Mädchen an sich, so als würde sie fürchten, dass es sich in Luft auflösen könne, sobald sie es losließ.  
"Emily", hauchte sie. "Oh mein Gott..."  
Es war ihre Tochter, die sich letztendlich von ihr löste. Emily blickte erst Scully an, dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Mulder hinauf. Fragend, fordernd? Er konnte es nicht ganz einordnen.  
Er räusperte sich. "Ich... ich war eben im Children Center und habe ihre Akten angefordert", sagte er, und er bemerkte, wie rau seine Stimme klang. Er zog den Pappordner aus seiner Manteltasche. "Ich...", begann er, brach dann aber ab. Schweigend reichte er Scully die Dokumente. Sie starrte erst auf den Ordner in ihrer Hand, dann auf ihn.  
"Mulder, wo kommt sie so plötzlich her?"  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Das wüsste ich auch mal gerne. - Sie war plötzlich da..."  
"Und warum haben Sie ihre Akten geholt?"  
Mulder gelang es nicht, ihr in die Augen zu sehen.  
"Aus persönlichen Gründen", sagte er ausweichend.  
Scully runzelte die Stirn, wartete darauf, dass er wieder den Kopf hob und ihr in die Augen sah, ihnen durch sie eine Antwort mitteilte, doch er tat es nicht. Er wich ihrem Blick aus. Was hat er bloß?, fragte sie sich, und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Sie schlug das Deckblatt aus Pappe zurück und begann, die Akte durchzublättern. Mulder beobachtete sie verstohlen, bis sie zu der Seite kam, auf der die Ergebnis der DNS-Analysen verzeichnet waren. Er sah, wie sie nachdenklich Zeile für Zeile überflog. Dann begannen sich, ihre Augenbrauen in Erstaunen zu heben. Sie rieb sich die Stirn, überflog den Absatz ein zweites Mal. Dann sah sie zu ihm auf. Mulder wusste nicht so ganz, was dieser Blick zu bedeuten hatte. Er hatte ihn nie zuvor an ihr gesehen.  
Ihre Augen suchten den Kontakt zu den seinen, forschten unnachgiebig in ihnen.  
"Ich... ich weiß es auch erst seit einer Stunde", stammelte er. "Ich..."  
"Weiß sie es?", unterbrach Scully ihn.  
Mulder wusste, dass sie von Emily sprach.  
"Sie wusste es, bevor ich es wusste", versuchte er zu scherzen. "Darum wollte ich ja die Akten haben..." Emily hatte nach Mulders Hand gegriffen, und er ging in die Hocke. "Ein gewisser Dr. Calderon hat die Analysen in Auftrag gegeben am 21.12.1997."  
Sie starrte ihn an. "Calderon!", sagte sie, und ihre Stimme zerfetzte diesen Namen schier in der Luft. Kurzer Groll huschte über ihr Gesicht, doch der wich, als ihr Blick auf Emily fiel, die sich an Mulder gelehnt hatte und mit seiner Hand spielte. Sie streckte die Hand aus, um das Gesicht des Mädchens zu berühren. Liebevoll strich sie über Emilys Wange.  
"Die Kleine gehört eigentlich längst ins Bett", sagte sie.  
Mulder blickte sie an. "Soll ich sie hier lassen? Oder..."  
Emily riss den Kopf hoch. Ihre großen Augen musterten Mulder beinahe erschrocken. "Du willst doch nicht gehen, Daddy?", fragte sie ängstlich.  
Er lachte leise, während er durch ihr Haar fuhr. Sein Blick streifte den von Scully.  
"Nein, Schatz, er geht nicht", sagte sie. Diesmal war es an ihr, nach Mulders Hand zu greifen. Sie zog ihn mit sich hoch.  
"Gib mir den Mantel, Fox", sagte sie und nahm ihm das Kleidungsstück ab. Mulder starrte sie kurz an, Verwunderung, aber auch angenehme Überraschung lagen in seinem Blick. Er hob die Augenbrauen.  
"Fox?", fragte er und grinste, während er Emily auf den Arm nahm, die ihre Hände nach ihm ausgestreckt hatte.  
Sie antwortete nicht, sondern schob ihn vor sich her ins Wohnzimmer. Als sie die Couch erreichten, stellte Mulder fest, dass das Mädchen auf seinen Armen bereits eingeschlafen war. Ein zufriedener Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.  
"Sie ist nicht ein bisschen gealtert", stellte Mulder erneut fest. "Sie sieht noch genauso aus wie damals..."  
Er bettete sie auf die Couch, schob ein Kissen unter ihren Kopf und deckte sie mit einer Decke, die zusammengelegt auf einem Sessel gelegen hatte, zu. Scully beobachtete ihn dabei und musste lächeln. Sie setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch.  
"Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte sie.  
Er sah sie verwirrt an. "Wie ich mich fühle? Wieso diese Frage?"  
"Na ja..." Sie verflocht ihre Finger ineinander. "Ich weiß noch, wie ich reagiert habe, als ich erfuhr, dass Emily meine Tochter ist..." Sie blickte auf. "Und ich frage mich, ob es Absicht war, dass sie unser Kind ist..."  
Er griff nach ihren Händen. "Müssen wir denn gleich wieder ans Negative denken?", fragte er. "Sie ist hier. Hier bei..." Er zögerte.  
"Bei uns?", vervollständigte sie seinen Satz und sah in fragend an.   
Er errötete leicht.  
"Ja... - Verflucht, ich komme mir vor, wie ein Eindringling..."  
Sie lachte kurz. "Wie was? Ein Eindringling? Wieso?"  
"Na ja, du hattest schon vor einem Jahr erfahren, dass sie deine Tochter ist. Ich glaube, du hast nie darüber nachgedacht, wer der Vater sein könnte. Und jetzt... - Ich meine, ich komme mir so vor, als würde ich in deine Welt hereinplatzen, irgendwie rücksichtslos, auch wenn ich das nicht sein will..."  
Sie sah ihn lange an. "Was hast du empfunden, als du es erfahren hast?", fragte sie dann.  
Diesmal war er es, der lachte. "Oh, zuerst war ich geschockt. Ich meine... - Ich hatte das nicht erwartet. Aber irgendwie... habe ich mich darüber gefreut. - Sehr sogar."  
"Wirklich?"  
Mulder blickt zu Emily hinab, die friedlich schlief. "Ja", sagte er. "Ja, ich habe mich darüber gefreut..."  
  
  
08.37 Uhr  
  
Emily blinzelte, als etwas auf ihrer Wange kitzelte. Sie schlug die Augen auf und verscheuchte mit einer halbherzigen Geste die kleine Fliege, die leise surrend entschwand. Das Mädchen gähnte kurz, dann rappelte es sich auf. Emilys Blick fiel auf die beiden Menschen, die neben ihr auf der Couch saßen. Sie musste im Gespräch eingeschlafen sein, irgendwann gestern Nacht. Dana lehnte an Fox' Schulter, der den Arm um ihre Schultern geschlungen hatte. Sein Kopf ruhte seitlich auf der Oberkante des Sofas. Sie sahen beide so friedlich aus, richtig glücklich, stellte Emily stillvergnügt fest.  
Sie kroch aus ihrer Decke und dann auf den Schoß ihres Vaters. Weder er noch Dana spürten, wie sich das kleine Mädchen lächelnd an sie schmiegte.  
Von draußen schallte der Klang einer Polizeisirene in den Raum, schwoll an, um dann wieder abzuklingen. Er war laut genug gewesen, um Fox zu wecken. Langsam begann er sich zu regen, doch Emily verhielt sich ruhig.  
Fox blinzelte, verzog dann kurz das Gesicht und rieb seinen Nacken. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, wo er sich befand. Er blickte zu Emily, die sich auf seinen Schoß gekuschelt hatte, dann zu Dana, die nun auch erwachte. Etwas schläfrig öffnete sie die Augen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
"Morgen", sagte Fox leise. Dann deutete er auf das scheinbar schlafende Mädchen. "Sieh sie dir an", grinste er. "Wie lange sie wohl schon so da liegt?"  
Dana beugte sich zu ihrer Tochter hinab und berührte sie sanft an der Schulter.  
"Emily? - Emily, aufwachen..."  
Scheinbar aus den Träumen gerissen, murmelte das Mädchen vor sich hin, schob dann einen Arm unter ihren Kopf und gähnte, ohne auch nur zu blinzeln.  
Fox warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr. "Zwanzig vor neun. Eigentlich sollten wir schon im Büro sein..."  
"Ich mag nicht", murmelte Dana neben ihm und kicherte dann. "Komm, wir machen heute mal blau."  
"Einfach so?"  
"Mhm."  
Fox schüttelte den Kopf. "Liebes Tagebuch, Agent Dana Scully verblüffte mich heute mit dem Wunsch, sich vor der Arbeit zu drücken..."  
Sie kicherte erneut. "Du bist ein Idiot, Fox."  
"Ich weiß. Ich bin ein Verrückter, der Aliens hinterher jagt, ein völlig paranoider Typ..."  
"Fox!"  
"... ein Dorn in den Augen meiner Vorgesetzten, die Zielscheibe einer Regierungsverschwörung..."  
"FOX!"  
"... und ein brillanter Partner, dem niemand auch nur annähernd das Wasser reichen könnte!"  
Nun lachten beide.  
"Ich muss es noch mal sagen", gluckste Dana. "Du bist ein Idiot."  
Er hielt ihr seine Wange hin. "Gib mir 'nen Kuss", grinste er.  
"Für was? Als Belohnung für dummes Gequatsche?"  
"Genau. Denn keiner kann so wunderbar dumm daherquatschen wie ich!"  
"Schlitzohr!" Sie küsste ihn lächelnd auf die Wange. Doch bevor sie wieder von ihm ablassen konnte, hatte er auch schon die Arme um sie geschlossen und drückte sie sanft an sich.  
"Fox", entfuhr es ihr voller Überraschung. Sie wusste nicht, wohin mit ihren Händen. Warum tat er das?  
"Habe ich dir schon mal gesagt, wie froh ich bin, dass es dich gibt?", wisperte er in ihr Ohr.  
"Nicht, das ich wüsste", ulkte sie. Er löste sich etwas von ihr und sah sie beinahe verletzt an. Sie lächelte. "Na ja, nicht direkt gesagt... - Aber gezeigt hast du es mir oft genug", sagte sie sanft, und küsste ihn ein weiteres Mal auf die Wange.  
Emily beobachtete zufrieden, was die beiden Erwachsenen über ihr alles anstellten. Genau das war es, worauf sie hinauswollte, noch ein bisschen mehr... sie hatte nicht viel Zeit. Sie starrte die beiden gebannt an, deren Gesichter nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren, registrierte die Blicke, die sie austauschten.  
Nun macht schon!, dachte sie ungeduldig, und spürte, wie sie ganz kribbelig wurde.  
Fox und Dana saßen regungslos da, ohne den Blickkontakt abzubrechen. Sie waren einander so nah... Er griff nach ihrem Nacken, zögerte dann, ließ seine Hand höher wandern, strich über Danas Haar...  
Emily biss sich auf die Lippen.  
... liebkoste ihre Wange...  
Bitte!, flehte Emily.  
... und ließ dann von ihr ab.  
Nein!  
"Ich rufe schnell im Büro an", murmelte er, bevor er aufstand. Er blinzelte, schien noch etwas sagen zu wollen, zögerte, und ging dann doch zum Telefon hinüber. Er war verwirrt. Verwirrt über das, was er getan hatte, was sie getan hatten... - Und was fast geschehen wäre... Sollte es geschehen? Er wusste es nicht...  
Er nahm den Hörer ab und wählte die Nummer der FBI-Zentrale. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu Scully, dennoch konnte er ihr Gesicht sehen, wenn er zu dem Spiegel neben sich schielte.  
Dana streichelte Emilys Kopf, den sie in ihren Schoß gebettet hatte, und sah kaum auf. Auch ihre Gefühle spielten verrückt. Sie stellte sich die selben Fragen wie Fox. Was war bloß auf einmal mit ihr los? Warum verspürte sie plötzlich den Wunsch, mehr zu sein, als nur seine Partnerin, Freundin... War es das "Du", das sie einander angeboten hatten, die kleine Veränderung in ihrer Umgangsform miteinander, die nun vertraulicher, familiärer geworden war? War das die Erklärung für das tiefe Verlangen in ihr, sich in seine Arme zu schmiegen, durch sein weiches Haar zu fahren, über seine Wangen zu streichen, ihn zu küssen?  
Wo lag die Antwort auf diese Fragen verborgen?  
Fox derweil hatte Skinner am Apparat.  
"Was gibt es, Agent Mulder? Warum sind Sie und Scully noch nicht im Büro?"  
"Sir, es ist etwas dazwischengekommen. Ich bezweifle, dass wir heute noch kommen können", erwiderte Mulder ausweichend.  
"Was ist los? Doch nichts Schlimmes, oder?"  
"Nein, nicht direkt. Agent Scully geht es nicht so gut. Sie hat einen Arzttermin, aber sie kann nicht selbst fahren, da sie unter Schwindelanfällen leidet. Darum bringe ich sie hin. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir beim Arzt bleiben werden. Aber ich möchte sie lieber nicht alleine lassen... - Ihre Mutter ist leider verreist, und es ist niemand aus dem Bekannten- oder Verwandtenkreis erreichbar, der sich um sie kümmern könnte."  
"Das ist schon in Ordnung. Bleiben Sie bei ihr. Melden Sie sich heute Abend, ob Sie morgen wieder zum Dienst erscheinen."  
"Danke, Sir."  
Fox legte auf, und Dana, die von der Couch aufgestanden war, sah ihn breit grinsend an.  
"Eine interessante Geschichte", stellte sie fest und legte dann die Hand über die Augen. "Gott, mir ist so schwindelig..."  
Fox blinzelte verunsichert. "War die Idee nicht gut?"  
"Doch, doch, war okay..."  
"Ich habe noch eine Idee..."  
Dana sah ihn mit einem schiefen Grinsen an. "Und die wäre?"  
"Frühstück!"  
"Na dann ab in die Küche, Hausmann!"  
Sie schob ihn vor sich her aus dem Wohnzimmer. Er protestierte lachend.  
"Nein, bitte nicht! Willst du, dass ich für Magenverstimmungen verantwortlich bin?"  
"Billige Ausrede!", versetzte sie. "Mach einfach das, was du kannst!"  
"Abendessen vom Chinesen aufwärmen?"  
"Leider keines da, Spooky."  
"Schade..."  
Sie kicherten ungehalten.  
"Gott, wir sind total bescheuert!", stellte Dana fest.  
"Bescheuert ist gar kein Ausdruck", erwiderte er. "Ich habe ja nie auch nur ahnen können, dass Sie zu Hyperaktivitäten neigen, Agent Scully..."  
"Ab in die Küche!"  
"Ja, ja, ich gehe ja schon, Boss."  
Dana nickte scheinbar zufrieden, machte dann auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging ins Badezimmer. Fox starrte ihr mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen hinterher. In der Tür drehte sie sich nach ihm um, bemerkte seinen Blick, griff nach dem Türblatt und machte Anstalten, es hinter sich zuzuziehen.  
"Was ist?", fragte sie provozierend. "Meinst du, das Frühstück macht sich von allein?"  
"Ja, genau das dachte ich", grinste er und schnippte mit den Fingern. "Fertig!"  
"Alles klar, Dschini", lächelte sie und schloss dann die Tür.  
Emily, die noch immer auf der Couch saß, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Nachdenklich starrte sie die nun verschlossene Tür an. Alles lief wie geschmiert, stellte sie fest. Genau so, wie sie es geplant hatte. Na ja, nicht ganz. In ihrem Plan war alles viel schneller gegangen... - Viel Zeit hatte sie nicht.  
Sie krabbelte von Sofa herunter, gähnte ausgiebig und tapste dann in die Küche, wo Fox die Schränke inspizierte.  
"Was gibt's zum Frühstück, Daddy?"  
"Quizfrage. Für deren Beantwortung gibt es hundert Punkte..." Er angelte eine Schachtel mit Eiern aus dem Kühlschrank und stellte eine Pfanne auf die Herdplatte. "Mal sehen, was im Endeffekt hierbei rauskommt."  
Emily setzte sich an den Tisch, rutschte auf dem Stuhl zurecht und beobachtete, wie Fox etwas Butter in der Pfanne schmelzen ließ.  
"Rührei oder Spiegelei?", fragte er.  
"Cornflakes."  
"Hm, mal sehen, ob welche da sind..." Er beugte sich nach hinten. "Dana?"  
"Was?", kam die gedämpfte Antwort aus dem Badezimmer.  
"Spiegel- oder Rührei?"  
"Ich mag keine Spiegel am Morgen..."  
Fox grinste. "Na schön, wie du willst."  
Emily stützte sich auf ihren Ellenbogen auf und beobachtete ihn, wie er geschäftig am Herd herumhantierte. Sie überlegte...  
Fox angelte nach dem Toast, den der Toaster gerade ausgespuckt hatte, während die Eier in der Pfanne brutzelten. Dana kam aus dem Badezimmer zurück.  
"Aha, er kann also kein Frühstück machen", zog sie ihn auf, und langte an ihm vorbei nach dem Brotkorb, in dem er den Toast gestapelt hatte.  
"Kann ich auch nicht. Ich improvisiere..."  
"Ja, sicher doch."  
Die Rühreier waren fertig, und Fox teilte sie in zwei Portionen auf. Er stellte die gefüllten Teller auf den Tisch.  
"Emily möchte Cornflakes", sagte er. "Hast du welche?"  
"Ja, habe ich."  
Während Dana auf einen der Schränke zusteuerte, angelte Emily nach der Flasche Orangensaft, die auf dem Tisch stand. Sie wirkte nun noch zufriedener. Die beiden Erwachsenen verhielten sich locker, beinahe so, als würde jeder Morgen so ablaufen.  
Das ist gut dachte sie bei sich, und schenkte sich einen Schluck Orangensaft ein.  
Dana stellte dem Mädchen die Schüssel mit Cornflakes auf den Tisch. Dazu musste sie sich über Fox' Schulter beugen. Als sie sich wieder zurücklehnen wollte, stockte sie, verharrte in ihrer Bewegung. Fox sah sie fragend an. Wie sehr wünschte er sich in just diesem Moment, dass sie sich weiter zu ihn hinabbeugen, ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlingen und ihn küssen würde... - Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie sich das wohl anfühlen mochte. Würde es ihm den Atem rauben, oder würde er versinken, in diesem Kuss? Er spürte, wie sein Herz bei diesen Gedanken schneller zu schlagen begann, und schloss hastig die Augen, so als habe er das Gefühl, Dana könne durch sie hindurch sehen was er dachte... Konnte sie es vielleicht sogar? Eine verrückte Vorstellung... Er haderte ein wenig, nur um sich dann selbst einzugestehen, dass ihm das gefallen würde.  
Dana musterte sein Gesicht, seine weichen Züge, die haselnussbraunen Augen, die er nun beinahe beschämt niederschlug, seine Lippen, die sich leicht kräuselten, wie zu einem kaum merklichen Lächeln. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl wallte in ihr empor, ein Gefühl, das sie derart intensiv noch nie in seiner Gegenwart verspürt hatte...   
Angespannte Stille herrschte, und Emily tat so, als würde sie nicht hinsehen - was sie natürlich dennoch tat, verstohlen, hoffend, direkt auffordernd.  
Dana streckte zögerlich die Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus. Fox schlug die Augen auf, kaum dass sie es berührte. Sein Blick war so klar, so fesselnd... - Dana schien in ihm zu versinken. Ihre Hand strich über sein Gesicht, durch sein Haar, ihre Augen wichen den seinen nicht eine Sekunde lang aus. Eine unbekannte Spannung...  
Emily grinste verstohlen.  
Fox griff nach Danas Kopf, seine Hand lag warm und sanft in ihrem Nacken. Er sah sie an, lange und forschend, suchte nach dem Einverständnis auf seine unausgesprochene Frage...  
Diesmal... - Emily wagte kaum, Atem zu holen.  
Die Antwort. Ein kurzes Aufflackern in Danas Augen, wie ein Nicken, ein stummes "Tu es".  
Emily triumphierte.  
Fox zog Dana langsam zu sich hinab, ohne den Blickkontakt abzubrechen. Ihre Lippen näherten sich, schienen nur noch einen Wimpernschlag voneinander entfernt zu sein. Dana schloss die Augen...  
Emily konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, sie musste hinsehen.  
Eine letzte, leichte Bewegung. Ihre Lippen streiften sich und...  
Das Telefon klingelte.  
Verflucht!  
Emily verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
Fox senkte den Kopf, lehnte sich an Danas Stirn. Er seufzte leise.  
Erst eine Biene, dann die falsche Zeit, dann das Telefon... - Hatten sich die Götter denn gegen sie verschworen?  
Dana löste sich von ihm, als das Telefon ein zweites Mal klingelte.  
Ich werde die Schnur bei nächster Gelegenheit durchschneiden, schwor sich Emily wütend. Sie starrte das Telefon an, nach dem Dana gerade greifen wollte. Es klingelte zum dritten Mal und verstummte mitten im Laut.  
Dana starrte den Apparat volle Unverständnis an.  
"Was war das denn jetzt?"  
Fox hatte den linken Arm auf der Tischplatte abgestützt und den Kopf gegen die Hand gelehnt. "Ein dummer Zufall", murmelte er zähneknirschend.  
Sie wandte den Kopf zu ihm um, ein Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen.  
"Ach ja?"  
"Ja."  
Dann tut's doch noch mal!, flehte Emily in Gedanken. Bitte!  
Doch dieser Gedanke schien den Beiden nicht zu kommen. Dana setzte sich an den Tisch und begann zu frühstücken, wie Fox auch. Kein erneuter Versuch. Es war zum Verzweifeln!  
Mürrisch rührte Emily in ihren Cornflakes herum. Sie überlegte krampfhaft, wie sie den Beiden auf die Sprünge helfen konnte. Es musste doch einen Weg geben! Sie hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Küchenuhr. Zwanzig vor zehn, wahrhaftig, die Zeit wurde knapp. Zwanzig Minuten... - Welch eine unerfüllbare Aufgabe hatte man ihr da aufgebürdet! Emily wurde immer klarer, dass sie sie kaum würde erfüllen können. Und diese plötzliche Gewissheit machte ihr Angst.  
Zwanzig Minuten, allerletzte zwanzig Minuten!  
Ihre Gedanken rasten, schienen sich zu überschlagen...  
Neunzehn Minuten...  
"Hast du denn keinen Hunger, Schatz?", fragte Dana besorgt.  
Emily riss erschrocken den Kopf hoch. "Oh, ähm, doch..."  
"Warum isst du dann nicht?"  
"Entschuldigung. Ich... ich war in Gedanken."  
Dana blinzelte etwas verwirrt, sagte aber nichts. Emily schob sich einen Löffel Cornflakes in den Mund und kaute bedächtig.  
Achtzehn Minuten.  
Hilfe, langsam wurde sie schon ganz nervös. Gestern Abend war sie sich so sicher gewesen, auch heute morgen war ihr die Zuversicht treu geblieben. Doch nun begann sie zu schwinden, je mehr Minuten verstrichen...  
Siebzehn, sechzehn, fünfzehn...  
Sie schlürfte die Milch aus der Schüssel, ihre Gedanken purzelten ihr nach wie vor wie wirr durch den Kopf.  
Vierzehn, dreizehn.  
Das Ticken der Wanduhr begann, ihr auf die Nerven zu gehen.  
Zwölf.  
Emily trank das Glas mit dem Orangensaft aus und wischte sich über den Mund. Gab es noch Hoffnung?  
Elf.  
Einen Ausweg?  
Sie sah zu Fox hinüber, der Dana verstohlen musterte, seit Minuten schon. Warum sagte er denn nichts?  
Zehn.  
Jetzt reichte es! Emily rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl zurecht. Nun war es ihr egal, eins, zwei, Risiko! Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt.  
"Liebt ihr euch?", platzte sie heraus.  
Fox und Dana hoben beinahe synchron die Köpfe und starrten sie überrascht an.  
"W...was?", fragte Dana.  
"Liebt ihr euch?", wiederholte Emily tapfer die heikle Frage. Die letzte Gelegenheit. Die Chancen standen Fifty-Fifty. Es gab nur zwei Antworten auf diese Frage...  
Dana starrte das Mädchen nach wie vor völlig verdattert an, sie schien vollkommen die Fassung verloren zu haben. Fox derweil wandte den Kopf, sah Dana an, lange und schweigend, auch wenn in seinem Kopf tausend Worte spuckten...  
  
Sag es laut,  
Wenn du mich liebst  
Sag es laut,  
Dass du mir alles gibst  
Sag es laut,  
Dass ich alles für dich bin  
Sag es laut,  
Denn danach steht mir der Sinn  
  
Emily versuchte, den Blickkontakt zu ihrer Mutter nicht abzubrechen. Sie wollte sie fangen, sie durfte nicht ausweichen.  
Acht Minuten...  
Fox öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Was immer er hatte sagen wollen, die Worte blieben ungehört...  
Doch seine Hand streckte sich langsam nach Dana aus.  
  
Hörst du, was ich sage?  
Spürst du, was ich fühl'?  
Hörst du meine Frage?  
Weißt du, was ich will?  
Es wird dir nichts passieren,  
Kein Finger dich berühren...  
Mein Leben wird dich schützen...  
Du wirst mich nicht verlier'n.  
  
Er berührte Danas Schulter, und endlich löste diese den Blick von Emily. Sie wandte den Kopf und starrte ihn an, nach wie vor etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen. Er konnte ihr ihre Verwirrung, ihr Unbehagen und ihre Unsicherheit ansehen.  
"Dana...", sagte er, und seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern.  
  
Sag es laut,  
Wenn du mich liebst  
Sag es laut,  
Dass du mir alles gibst  
Sag es laut,  
Dass ich alles für dich bin  
Sag es laut,  
Denn danach steht mir der Sinn  
  
Sieben Minuten.  
Emily starrte die Uhr böse an.  
Bleib stehen, befahl sie, bleib stehen!  
Doch was würde es nützen, wenn eine einzelne Uhr aufhörte zu ticken, die Zeit selbst würde sich nicht aufhalten lassen...  
"Ja", hörte sie Fox leise sprechen und blickte wieder zu ihm. Sie sah ihn in Danas Augen forschen, von einer unerklärbaren Sicherheit erfüllt. "Ja, wir lieben uns..."  
  
Ich werde Ketten sprengen,  
Trennt man mich von dir.  
Mein Blut mit Eisen mengen,  
Deine Flamme brennt in mir.  
Ich werde immer hören,  
Was dein Herz zu meinem sagt.  
Vor tausend Engelschören  
Hab ich dich gefragt.  
  
"Fox, ich..."  
Dana verstummte, als er sie so intensiv ansah.  
Sechs Minuten.  
Ihr müsst es euch sagen, flehte Emily. Los, sagt es euch, bitte!  
Fox umfasste Danas Hand, ohne den Blickkontakt zu ihr abzubrechen.  
"Ich liebe dich..."  
Dana spürte, wie ihr das Herz stehen zu bleiben drohte. Hatte sie geträumt? Waren diese Worte ihren tiefsten Wünschen entsprungen? Oder hatte er sie wirklich gesagt?  
Sie sah ihn an und versank in seinen warmen, liebevollen Augen, die sie nun beinahe genauso auffordernd anblickten, wie die Emilys.  
  
Sag es laut,  
Wenn du mich liebst  
Sag es laut,  
Dass du mir alles gibst  
Sag es laut,  
Dass ich alles für dich bin  
Sag es laut,  
Denn danach steht mir der Sinn...  
  
Fünf Minuten...  
Dana schluckte kurz.  
Wo war der Mut, wenn man ihn brauchte? Sollte das Herz auf der Zunge liegen, rutschte es in die Fußzehen...  
Gott, sie liebte ihn doch auch, warum sagte sie es nicht?  
War sie zu feige?  
Ein Kloß in ihrem Hals schien ihr das Sprechen unmöglich zu machen.  
Dana, verspiele deine Chance nicht, schalt sie sich. Es könnte die letzte sein...  
Und anstatt zu sprechen, zog sie Fox an sich, schlang die Arme um ihn, schmiegte sich an seine starke Schulter, roch seinen typischen Duft, spürte seine Hand, die sanft über ihre Wange strich...  
Vier Minuten.  
Dana gab sich endlich einen Stoß, hob den Kopf, beugte sich vor zu ihm. Die selbe Situation wie vor einer knappen halben Stunde... Millimeter trennten sie noch voneinander, Millimeter, die eine Tür öffnen würden, die sie nie mehr würden schließen können. Millimeter, die den endgültigen Schritt bedeuten würden, die Ausrottung jeglicher Distanzen, die sie bisher gehabt hatten, davor bewahrt hatten, überhaupt in eine Situation wie diese zu geraten und sie zu vollenden...  
Die Welt würde nicht mehr die von früher sein...  
Vergangenheit...  
Die Zukunft wäre das Risiko...  
Sollten sie sich darauf einlassen?  
Ihr Herz sehnte sich nach dem, was ihr ihre Logik verbot.  
Und das Herz war stärker...  
Die Millimeter wurden zu einem Nichts. Ihre Lippen trafen sich, schienen miteinander zu verschmelzen...  
Drei Minuten.  
Sie küsste ihn zärtlich, etwas unsicher, voller Angst, er könne doch zurückweichen. Doch er tat es nicht. Sie spürte seine Hand durch ihr Haar streichen, die andere lag auf ihrem Rücken, so warm und weich, und von der Wirkung dennoch wie eine Starkstromleitung, die Elektroimpulse durch ihren Körper jagte, eine Gänsehaut verursachte. Sie küsste ihn erneut, selbstbewusster jetzt, überzeugter... Er erwiderte ihren Kuss, so innig, so bestimmt...  
Zwei Minuten.  
Für sie schien es eine Ewigkeit gewesen zu sein, als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, beinahe wie in Trance.  
Ein Zurück gab es nun nicht mehr...  
Dana wusste es.  
Doch das war ihr egal, denn nun wollte sie nicht mehr zurück.  
Nie mehr...  
Sie sah in seine Augen, das Herz auf der Zunge, die Worte fließend und ihrem Innersten entsprungen.  
"Ich liebe dich, Fox", flüsterte sie. "Ich liebe dich..."  
Eine Minute.   
Emilys Bild begann zu verschwimmen. Sie lächelte. Sie sah, wie ihre Eltern zu ihr hinübersahen, wie sich ihre Augen vor Erstaunen weiteten, als sie bemerkten, dass sich der Körper ihres Kindes in Luft aufzulösen begann...  
"Oh Gott, Emily!", entfuhr es Dana.  
Doch das Mädchen lächelte weiter.  
"Macht euch keine Sorgen um mich", sagte es mit beruhigender Stimme. "Nun kann ich gehen, in Frieden..."  
Dreißig Sekunden...  
"W... wovon sprichst du?"  
"Ich habe meinen Auftrag erfüllt", erwiderte Emily sanft.  
Fünfzehn Sekunden...  
Emilys Bild war nur noch eine Silhouette...  
Fox starrte auf das verblassende Bild, und er spürte, wie Tränen seine Augen füllten.  
"Emily..."  
Fünf Sekunden...  
"Ich hab' euch lieb", hauchte das Mädchen.  
Ihr Lächeln war das Letzte, was Dana und Fox sahen, bevor Emily vollkommen verschwand und nichts als die Erinnerung an sie zurückließ...  
  
Stunden waren inzwischen vergangen...  
Dana saß auf der Couch, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben.  
Sie glaubte zu wissen, was geschehen war...  
Emily war ein Engel gewesen.  
Diese Erkenntnis erschreckte sie nicht, sie erschien plötzlich so furchtbar logisch... Und trotzdem gab sie Dana wenig Trost.  
Sie hatte Emily verloren, zum zweiten Mal. Für immer..  
Sie hob den Kopf, als sie die Tür klappen hörte, und sah, wie Fox das Wohnzimmer betrat. Er schüttelte weiße Flocken von seinem langen Mantel. Es war Schnee.  
Er lächelte sanft und trat zu ihr, nahm sie an der Hand und zog sie von der Couch. Sie sah zu ihm auf.  
"Es hat geschneit?"  
Ohne zu antworten zog er den Vorhang beiseite. Der Himmel war dunkelgrau, beinahe schwarz. Schneeflocken, so groß wie Federn, fielen vom Himmel. Sie sahen nicht nur so aus wie Federn, sie waren auch genauso leicht. Der Wind spielte mit ihnen, ließ sie trudeln und taumeln...  
Das Fenster war mit Eisblumen bedeckt.  
Dana lehnte ihren Kopf an Fox Brust und umschlang seine Taille mit ihren Armen. Doch ihr Blick blieb nach draußen gerichtet, gefesselt von dem bezaubernden Schauspiel...  
Es begann zu dämmern, und die ersten Lichter der Stadt wurden angeschaltet. Die ersten Weihnachtslichter leuchtete in unzähligen kleinen Geschäften auf.  
Es war der erste Advent.  
Dana spürte, wie Fox sie leicht auf die Stirn küsste und sah zu ihm auf. Er hob seine rechte Hand, in der er einen kleinen Karton hielt.  
"Was ist das?", fragte sie.  
Fox lächelte kaum merklich. "Vor langer, langer Zeit lebte einmal ein Puppenmacher. Er hatte eine kleine Tochter, die er sehr liebte, ebenso wie seine Frau. Doch dann wurde das Mädchen krank und starb, mit gerade mal vier Jahren, und Kummer erfüllte sein Herz. Abends wanderte er durch die Straßen, und verzweifelte bei dem Gedanken an seine Frau, die weinend und trauernd zu Hause saß und den Tod ihres Kindes nicht überwinden konnte. Und plötzlich, ganz unvermittelt, hatte er eine Idee. Er eilte nach Hause in seine Werkstatt, setzte sich auf seine Bank, nachdem er einiges an Materialien zusammengetragen hatte, und begann eine Puppe zu basteln. Er schuf diese Puppe nach dem Ebenbild seiner Tochter, und er schuf sie mit aller Liebe, die er für das tote Mädchen in sich verspürte. Als er sein Werk vollendet hatte - es war bereits tief in der Nacht - stieg er die Treppe zum Schlafzimmer hinauf und legte seiner schlafenden Frau die Puppe in die Arme. Und sie erwachte. Etwas verschlafen blickte sie zu ihm auf, dann bemerkte sie die Puppe in ihren Armen. Sie sah sie lange an, und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Doch die Tränen waren keine, die der Verzweiflung entwuchsen, denn um den Mund der Frau spielte ein Lächeln, und sie sagte: "Ja, sie sieht aus, wie unser Kind." Und die Puppe, und die Art, wie ihr Mann sie hergestellt hatte, erwärmten ihr Herz und ließen sie den Schmerz vergessen..."  
Fox stockte und drehte das Kästchen in seiner Hand. Er sah zu Dana hinab, die ihm gebannt zugehört hatte, die erstaunt war über die unzähligen Parallelen, die diese Geschichte aufwies.  
Dann öffnete Fox den Karton und zog die besagte Puppe hervor. Während er fortfuhr, strich er kurz über das Haar des Spielzeuges und reichte es dann Dana.  
"Die Puppe vertrieb den Schmerz, denn sie zeigte ihr, dass es ihrer Tochter nun gut ging, dass sie keine Schmerzen mehr empfand. Denn sie war geborgen, in Gottes schützender Hand..."  
Dana betrachtete die Puppe in ihren Händen. Es war ein kleines Mädchen mit blondem Haar, in einem dunkelroten Gewand, das mit Gold bestickt war. Zwei Flügel waren an ihrem Rücken befestigt... - Die Puppe war ein Engel.  
"Das ist die Geschichte des berühmten Rauschgoldengels", hörte Dana Fox' sanfte Stimme. "Viele Leute, die ihn an Weihnachten aufstellen, kennen sie nicht. Sie wissen nicht um die Bedeutung dieser kleinen Puppe... - Und dabei ist diese Geschichte beinahe so schön, wie Weihnachten selbst..."  
Dana sah wieder zu ihm hinauf und sah ein verdächtiges Glitzern in seinen Augenwinkeln. Sie lächelte und schlang beide Arme um seinen Hals, den Rauschgoldengel noch immer in den Händen haltend.  
"Ich liebe dich", hauchte sie, bevor sie ihn innig küsste. Er umfasste sie, drückte sie sanft an sich, versank in ihrem Kuss, so, wie er es sich immer erträumt hatte. Das überwältigende Gefühl, dass seine Liebe zu ihr verursachte, nahm ihm beinahe den Atem.  
Und während das Paar am Fenster stand, glücklich vereint, tanzten die Schneeflocken zur Erde, weiß und weich und rein, engelsgleich, wie Boten des Himmels...  
  
- Ende -  



End file.
